Camping Misfit
by KogameYutari
Summary: Amu's Mom believes she's a little down in the dumps after school ends, so she sends her on a camping trip. But, the only people going are Tadase and the 'chaperon' Ikuto, and then the worst possible happens... She gets lost with the both of them!
1. Prolouge

Mm 'k, I'm using this story to warn people if they don't review stories, odds are I'll never have the motivation to ever update them. Just a little warning, and that goes for this story too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters used in this**, except for the occasional Tom Riddle [random character, me and IzzyDizzyLi call all of the unimportant characters Tom Riddle] and a rare oc or two.

* * *

I yawned, waking up from my normally weird position on my bed. My pink hair was twisted all over my head, and my eyes made me look as if my brain was eaten by zombies. Here's the main point: I didn't look very well. Truth was this Summer had been really crappy, I really was not a happy camper. When the next school semester started I wouldn't be a guardian anymore and might not get to see my friends as much, plus I have to leave Yaya too. The only good thing out of this was that I'd be reunited with Kukai, but another thing bothered me... Would Ikuto go onto college? Not that I'd ever admit it, but life would be kinda weird without him there to bother me.. I shook my head, nothing about that cat! I helped him and now it's over, I'm done with him as far as I know! Now, it's just me and Tadase...., Kukai...., Nagehiko.... I started to drool, but then quickly snapped out of it. "Just Tadase, just Tadase! Need to stay focused on _one_ guy!" I said to myself, a little too loudly. My charas heard me babbling and peeked out from their eggs.

"Nene~, Amu-chii~?" Ran asked first, looking dead tired.

"Hm?'' Had I said that out loud? Crap... "Oh, nothing, nothing.. Just thinking what it will be like next semester."

"Oh, really desu~? I haven't really thought about it at all...," Suu said, sighing.

Dia nodded and said, "Oh yeah, right, You won't have Yaya there, and the Guardians will be passed onto others."

I nodded sadly, thinking if there would even be another Joker. Wasn't I chosen just because I had three charas? "Oh well, better go downstairs and get something to eat," I groaned, yawning and slipped out of bed and into the floor.

"She must still be drowsy," Miki inquired, watching me squirm toward the door.

I slumped down the stairs, looking around before I went into the kitchen to explore my cabinents, until my Mom called me into the living room.

"Ne~, Amu-chan! Your school director gave me this pahmplet for some camping trip, would you like to go? It's free for last year students!" my Mom said happily. "I think you need to go, you've been quite glum since school ended so I think you could use the boost!"

"Do I have to?" I groaned and leaned against the wall, almost falling asleep there.

"Yes! It's a good expirience, plus you don't go camping often, so it's a good opportunity to go free!" she said, imaginary flowers around her. Was she making me go just because it was free? Who knew, but it seemed like it..

"Ugh fine, when is the bus leaving?" I asked, half yawning and the other half talking.

"Tomorrow, Amu-chan! Eat breakfast and get packed, you must be ready!" she said, sparkles in her eyes.

I sighed and moaned until I couldn't anymore, why couldn't I do this tonight? Or tomorrow morning? Why this morning when I was still a day and a half away from going? Well, there was no arguing with Mom, usually what she says goes.

-------------------------------------------Time Skip to----Tomorrow Afternoon-----------------------------------------------------

"Bye bye, Amu-chan!" my Mom said, waving by with Ami in her arms, also waving.

"Bye, shister! Be back shoon,'k?" Ami said, smiling as big as her face would allow.

"Ah~! Don't talk to any stranger boys, especailly if they're way older than you! Don't forget, don't drink from other people! A-an-and don't drink anything from parties, wait! Scratch that, never go to parties!" my Dad frantically instructed, doing all sorts of weird motions including a very weird wave 'bye'.

"Ahehe... b-bye guys, and I'll remember that.. D-Dad..," I said awkwardly, waving a very low good bye as I headed toward the school, where the bus was supposedly running. Once I got there I was greeted warmly by Tadase, him and his beautiful smile... I gawked at it until I heard something way too familiar...

"Ah~, she's staring," somebody said near where I was, whenever I heard that my face went a light pink.

I whipped around and let my mouth hang open. "Why are you here!!!???" I screeched, pointing accusingly at him. Him who? Ikuto him...

Ikuto shrugged, "Tsukasa told me to be a chaperon or something," he said, stepping closer to me.

My already pink blush brightened, so I crossed my arms and swung my body around so that it was again facing Tadase. "You're the one that needs to be chaperoned!" I shot at him from behind, bold move Amu... bold move.., I tohught to myself sarcasticaly.

Ikuto just laughed at me and rubbed my head. "Oh, you wouldn't believe the trouble you get in, perverted kid."

I sulked as he pointed this out, oh why did my Mom have to make me go on this trip!!?? Is it too late to go back??

* * *

**~Please R&R** and I will update~


	2. The Ride

Thanks for the two people that reviewed, and that makes me ultra happy! Yatta! Just for you two that reviewed I'm going to post chapter two! Thank you again!

* * *

When Tsukasa finally arrived, I was greatly relieved. Maybe he would be a suitable chaperon! "Hey, Tsukasa-san! Wh-why did you have to make him a chaperon!?" I said, I always thought the most important issues should be discussed first.

"Heheh, well Hinamori-san I thought we needed one, and he's the only one not doing anything for this week," Tsukasa said with that normal 'I wouldn't hurt a fly' smile.

Wait.. did he say.... one? "Wait! Please tell me you're coming!!" I cried out, turning desperately toward him.

"Ah! About that.., no Hinamori-san, I'm not," Tsukasa said, it looked as if that smile had been stuck on his face since kindergarten.

"WHAAAAT!?" I screeched, sinking down to the sidewalk below me. "No, don't leave me with the hentai neko guy!!" I pleaded, laying on the ground.

"Hentai? I've never known Ikuto-kun to do anything perverted..," Tsukasa mentioned, now in deep thought, until the bus finally arrived. "Ok then! Off you go then, and please no more whining Hinamori-san, this trip is to get you smiling!" he said and shoved me into the bus.

"Wai-!" which was all I had time to say before the bus door shut. I looked around, the bus was completely empty except for the two people I was going camping with. The awfully cute Tadase and the.. hentai neko Ikuto. I sat next Tadase of course, even though I could have sat in an empty seat alone. I just hoped he didn't realize that.

Tadase slightly blushed, but smiled and it looked as though Ikuto was bored out of his mind.

I would never say this to anyone, but I just loved Ikuto's sleeping face! It made him look way cuter then he usually was.... I just hoped I wasn't gawking at it like Tadase's smile.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked when he saw me looking the other way, "Are you mad or something?" he asked politely.

"Ack!! No, no, Tadase-kun! I'm happy to be on this trip with you!" I said and blushed at my words, so did Tadase but he returned my smile. I could see out of the corner of my eye Ikuto sticking out his tongue in a disgusted manner. I would've yelled at him if he didn't still have that adorably expression of his...

"Me too, Amu-chan," Tadase said happily, not even noticing Ikuto's expression. I would've told him if I wanted to ruin our moment, but I didn't. I live for moments like this with Tadase-kun.

I could hear Ikuto mutter 'puppy love' agitatedly, so I spun around and gave him a long irritated glare. "Mind your own business, hentai neko guy!" I yelled.

Ikuto yawned and opened one eye. "That nickname is getting old. Make a new better one and I might pay attention to you," he said and leaned back in his seat, putting his feat up on the top of the chair in front of him.

Urgh!!! His yawn distracted me for a moment, I was thinking to myself how cute it would be if he yawned while having cat ears... I snapped out of it and gave him a stern look. "Good, then maybe you won't bother me for this whole trip!" I shot back, turning around to Tadase. "Sorry about that," I said to him, smiling.

"As if, I couldn't leave you alone even in your own dreams," Ikuto said, smiling to me.

I blushed and turned back to him. By the time we were there the color on the seat below me would probably be worn out from me spiraling around on it. "No, you are never involved in any of my dreams!" I said, which this was actually a pure lie. He was in my dreams, and they were good dreams too.. I shook my head and continued to move from pink to crimson on my cheeks.

"I'm supposed to believe that? Pff't, yeah right," Ikuto said and smirked at me, my cheeks feeling as though they were dipped in lava.

"I-it's true!" I boasted out, looking like the domo thing. "Fine then, neko-pedo!"

"Now that's untrue and cold, Amu-chan. I'm still seventeen, I'm not exactly a pedophile yet," he said and smiled in my direction. "Plus, once you're eighteen I won't be ever again."

He had a point, but it was the only nickname that I could come up with.. "Well, you're going to have to go with it or else I'll keep calling you hentai neko guy!" I said weakly, puffing out my cheeks.

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" he asked, sticking out his tongue at me.

Steam figuratively rose from my head as I clenched my fists tighter, he was really making me mad. How was I suppose to put up with him for a week!? "Y-yes it is!!" I yelled, practically standing up now.

"We're here," said the bus driver lamely. The bus stopped rather quickly, and I was standing up.. that won't end well. I felt a strong pull and I was tossed sideways into something familiar....

"It's not exactly safe to stand up in a bus," I heard Ikuto say... oh no..Ikuto? I felt my face turn a deeper red once I noticed I was practically on him and Tadase was in the next seat over..... just great!

At least we were finally there...... and I can stay away from that stupid cat as long as I like!

* * *

I updated this one out of pity, but not next time. I'm just glad_ two_ people reviewed it, but chapter three won't be that easy to get! So, please **R&R**


	3. Oh God, Gravity

I rushed off the bus so my cheeks could calm down to spare me even further embarrassment. I looked up at the campus, and it was somewhat... creepy. No one else was here but Tadase and me, as far as I'm concerned.

"Wow. It's pretty, isn't it, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked with a sweet smile as he came up beside me.

I blushed and nodded, trying to hold in a very much needed '_squeeeee_'. "Y-yeah, it... is," I answered, then noticed Ikuto just walked past me, making no smart ass comment. Something was definitely wrong....

Tadase seemed to notice this too. We exchanged glances before he went off, maybe to find out what was bothering him, since they were friends again. It seemed so strange to not have them fighting, but it was a nice change that came from that day.

I waited behind, until I heard a soft gargling noise. Of course, this is enough to scare me senseless, but I cared enough to turn my head to see what it was. I screamed at the sight of a warthog, hearing they were quite dangerous when angered. Or maybe it was if you ran from them... too late for that, I was already dashing for my life. "Aaaaah!" I yelled, not even looking back to see if it was following me.

"Amu?" asked a voice that I passed up, no doubt Tadase. Despite that, I kept running, shouting my head off. I hate wilderness!! Did a mention it scares me easily?

Nothing would stop me! Nothing!!..... Except a body, of course. I only remember seeing, hitting, and then getting hit. Here's my theory: I run like a maniac, get Tadase to follow me out of worry, I run into Ikuto in my frenzy, Tadase runs into me. And then.... there was the ditch. A ditch in the wilderness! Who knew? By the power invested in gravity, I pronounce us rolling down a hill.

It was a silly thought, but it was happening, and it was painful. The end of the falling was probably the worst part. I end up being sandwiched by my two biggest crushes, Ikuto on the bottom, Tadase on the top. Both, err, knocked out. Now, Tadase wasn't all that heavy, but I wasn't exactly in shape either. So... now what?

What would you do when you were in the middle of your two loves, both unconscious and unable to get off or out from under you? Well, don't ask me, I had no clue...

A more vivid picture of how this played out: I was faced to Ikuto's chest, and Tadase landed with his back on mine, his head semi-resting on my shoulder. Some would call this a wonderland situation, but that's only when you're not shy and stuck in the middle of the woods with hungry beasts watching you. If you ask me, this was a nightmare. A vulnerable, embarrassing, wilderness nightmare.


End file.
